frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:HerossFrozen/Krina Lodu - Moja, troszkę inna wersia. Rozdział 9
Witam wszystkich :D Jeśli ktoś oczywiście to czyta ;( Tak wiem, bardzo długo nie wstawiałem nowego rozdziału ( ponad dwa tygodnie... o jacie ;P ), ale szkoła dała mi się we znaki i to okropnie ( dziennie sprawdzian, czy kartkówka... itp. ) ale teraz powinno być już luźnej :D ( Mam taką cichą nadzieję ;P ) I jeszcze teraz ta wycieczka... przez całą drogę powrotną ( ok. 5 godzin ) myślałem nad tym opowiadaniem... No dobra już was nie meczę moimi... Eeee... problemami? ( Albo nie :P ) Zapraszam do czytania i oczywiście komentowania :D Rozdział 9 Hans siedział skulony w kącie pod oknem. Głowę miał wsuniętą między kolana i nawet nie usłyszał, że ktoś jest jeszcze w środku. -Uhmmm...- Chrząknęła znacząco Elsa, lecz wolała by się nie podnosił, by w ogóle na nią nie patrzył, by w ogóle go tu nie było, ale niestety był... i to ją najbardziej przerażało. Słysząc jej chrząknięcie Hans uniósł głowę nad kolana i spojrzał prosto na nią z lekko zdziwionymi, a zarazem przerażonymi oczami. Stała zaledwie parę kroków od niego, oświetlona ciepłymi promieniami słońca, w jej włosach lśniły kryształki lodu, a jej niebieskie oczy mieniły się zniewalająco pięknym blaskiem. Tak pięknego widoku nie widział nigdy w swoim życiu, ale wiedział po co królowa do niego przyszła, a bynajmniej miał takie przeczucia. Dręczyło go wtedy wiele myśli, a najbardziej jedna, która nie dawała mu spokoju, od kiedy tylko ją zobaczył. Podniósł się z podłogi, stanął dość blisko niej i spytał: -Elsa? Tobie nic nie jest? Królowa chciała zrobić kilka kroków w tył, ale ostatecznie odeszła od tego pomysłu - Spokojnie!- Skarciła się w myślach. -Nie przypominam sobie, byśmy przeczyli na „Ty” - Powiedziała szorstko i bez żadnych uczuć . Hans zwiesił głowę, lecz jego wzrok spoczął przez parę sekund na lewym ramieniu królowej... O te parę sekund za dużo, lecz gdy już się o tym zorientował, było za późno. Elsa lekko zmieszana cofnęła się o jakieś pól kroku do tylu, starając jak najbardziej ukryć swoje emocje. -Ja wiadomo twój czyn był karygodny, dlatego też...- Nie zdążyła dokończyć, gdyż przerwał jej książę. -Królowo! Proszę cie! Wysłuchaj mnie- Elsa otworzyła usta, by coś powiedzieć, lecz książę ciągnął dalej. -To nie tak jak myślisz.... ja...ja...ja zostałem zmuszony przez żołnierzy!! To oni mnie zmusili!! Ja bym nigdy... -DOŚĆ!!!- Krzyknęła Elsa, tym samym przerywając jego wypowiedź. Miała tego dosyć, miała dosyć jego kłamstw. -Nie wieżę ci!!- Powiedziała zdenerwowana, gdyż okropnie zaczęła boleć ja głowa i z każdą sekundą się ból się nasilał. Hans zwiesił głowę. Teraz już doskonale wiedział, że Elsa mu nie uwierzy, lecz to co mówił było prawdą, najprawdziwsza prawdą i to go najbardziej bolało. -Dlatego też będziesz musiał ponieść karę za to co zrobiłeś- Powiedziała chłodno królowa – Lecz tej kary ja już ci nie wymierzę, gdyż jutro z samego rana opuszczasz Arendell i wracasz do Nasturi, a tam już zajmą się tobą twoi bracia wraz z ojcem- Gdy tylko Hans usłyszał o swoich braciach oraz ojcu, od razu na jego twarzy pojawił się ogromny lęk, którego Elsa już nie dostrzegła, bo kierowała się już do wyjścia. Hans podbiegł do Królowej i złapał z całej siły złapał ja za rękę. Przerażona Elsa spojżala na niego, a z sufitu natychmiast zaczęły wyrastać lodowe kolce skierowane prosto na księcia. -Królowo!! Proszę cię!! Ty mi wymierz karę! Ja nie mogę wrócić do mojego kraju!! Too by zabiło mego ojca!- Mówiąc to spojrzał na Elsę. Królowa próbująca jak na razie bezskutecznie wyspowiadać się z uścisku Hansa,zamarła w bezruchu wpatrując się w jego zielone, szklące się oczy. Po paru sekundach wreszcie wykrztusiła z siebie te słowa; -Zastanowię się- Czuła jak pomału zaczynają się pod nią uginać nogi. Miała tego wszystkiego dość. Teraz była tylko kłębkiem nerwów, myślała tylko o tym by jak najszybciej opuścić to miejsce, by być jak najdalej z stamtąd, lecz niestety była w środku, była w celi ze swoim niedoszłym mordercą. Ta myśl ją dobijała. Hans puścił królową i odetchnął z ulgą. -Jutro ktoś powiadom cię o mojej decyzji- Powiedział najpoważniej jak tylko potrafiła, po czym skierował się do wyjścia z lochu. Czuła wielką ulgę, że wreszcie opuszcza to miejsce, że wreszcie nie musi patrzeć na Hansa. Książę odprowadził Elsę wzrokiem po czym podszedł do okna i czemuś się przyglądał. Gdy Elsa dotarła do schodów prowadzących na piętro, na którym znajdowała się jej komnata złapała się z bólu za głowę, a schody zaczęły się jej dziwnie ruszać, dwoić, a nawet troić. I jak może być? Bardzo proszę o komeraże i oczywiście jestem otwarty na wszelkiego rodzaju krytykę :D Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach